Reason
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Cinta memang sederhana. Sesederhana alasan mu mencintai seseorang itu. / RivaMika / slight ErenMika / RR :)


**Reason**

**Shingeki No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama**

**"Hanya sebuah alasan kecil yang membuat semuanya begitu menjadi indah."**

**Pair : RivaxMika, sligh ErenxMika**

**Warming : Geje, Abal, OOC ( maybe ), Typo bertebaran dimana-mana !**

**Happy Reading dan jangan lupa Review nya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jeager adalah seorang pemuda yang sukses dengan karirnya sebagai salah seorang direktur di perusahaan keluarganya. Kesuksesan karirnya tentu lengkap dengan kisah cintanya. Eren kini memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat cantik. Mikasa Acrkerman nama gadis itu. Hubungan mereka berawal dari sebuah perjodohan keluarga. Tapi lambat laun Eren menyukai bahkan kini mencintai Mikasa. Baginya kebahagian Mikasa masuk kedalam prioritas hidupnya.

Mikasa sendiri kini masih menempuh pendidikan tingginya disalah satu universitas ternama di distrik Shigashina. Mikasa menjadi idola di kampusnya sendiri karena memang penampilannya yang begitu cantik. Memiliki tunangan yang sukses dalam karirnya harusnya Mikasa bahagia akan hal itu. Tapi Mikasa tidak bahagia seutuhnya. Karena namanya manusia yang memiliki perasaan dan bisa jatuh hati pada siapapun juga. Begitu pula dengan Mikasa. Mikasa diam-diam menyukai salah satu senior di fakultasnya. Namanya Revaille. Revaille orang yang dingin namun Mikasa tahu kalau dibalik sikap dingin Revaille, dia memiliki sifat peduli dengan sesama yang tinggi dan ditunjukan dengan cara yang berbeda. Bagaimana Mikasa tahu, Mikasa tahu hal itu karena memang Mikasa dan Revaille satu organisasi dikampus mereka. Revaille sendiri menjadi tutor Mikasa saat awal Mikasa menjadi Mahasiswa.

Mikasa menatap Revaille yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Mikasa hanya berharap Revaille menyadari hal itu. Sudah lama Mikasa melalukannya. Menatap Revaille dari kejauhan. Tapi jelas yang Mikasa lakukan adalah hal yang salah. Bila Eren memiliki perasaan cinta ke Mikasa namun Mikasa belum memiliki hal itu. Seluruh pikirannya masihlah untuk satu nama, Revaille.

"Mikasa."

"Re-revaille."

"Bisa aku bertanya."

"Si-silakan saja."

"Jujur saja aku tahu kau sering memperhatikan ku. Jadi yang ingin ku tanyakan adalah apa ada yang salah dengan ku, sampai kau terlalu sering memperhatikan ku."

'Dia sadar, astaga aku sangat senang' batin Mikasa.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sadar kalau memperhatikan mu." Dusta Mikasa.

'Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan karena aku menyukai mu kan.' Batin Mikasa.

"Benarkah. Aku menemukan sebuah kebohongan diperkataan mu itu. Tapi terserah aku tidak mau tahu alasan mu, yang jelas berhenti menatap ku seperti itu karena aku tidak nyaman."

Rasanya sesak sekali. Rasanya ingin sekali Mikasa menangis kali ini. Perkataan Revaille begitu menusuk hatinya.

**DRRT...DRRT**

Mikasa mengambil hp dari tasnya dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

From : Eren

Teks : Mikasa bagaimana kalau pulang kuliah ini ku jemput ? Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan ku.

Mikasa pun membalas pesan Eren dengan segera.

To : Eren

Teks : maaf Eren, aku sedang ada kegiatan di kampus sepertinya akan pulang malam. Jadi tidak usah kau jemput. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan waktunya :)

Mikasa ingin sendiri. Mikasa ingin menenangkan diri. Air matanya mengalir. Banyak pikiran negatif mengisi pikiran Mikasa. Tapi yang jelas satu hal, Mikasa mencintai Revaille.

Mikasa tidak menyadari kalau Revaille kini menatapnya dari jauh dan melihat bagaimana Mikasa kini tengah menangis.

_**Revaille PoV**_

Aku tahu kau sering memperhatikan ku. Aku senang dengan hal itu. Tapi yang ku tahu kalau kau itu mempunyai kekasih bukan. Aku menyukai mu ah bukan tapi aku mencintai mu. Banyak ku dengan kalau kau menyukai ku, rasanya senang sekali. Tapi apa daya. Aku bukan orang yang suka merebut sesuatu yang dimiliki orang lain.

Jika benar kau menyukai ku, berarti perasaan ku terbalas. Tapi ku rasanya jawabannya jelas kalau kau tidak menyukai ku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai ku dengan status kau kekasih orang lain.

Jangan memberi sedikit harapan untuk ku. Karena aku sangat percaya diri untuk menyambutnya. Tapi aku pengecut yang takut dengan yang namanya penolakan.

Aku melihat kau menangis. Apa kau menangis karena perkataan ku tadi. Sungguh aku menyesal. Itu semua dusta ku. Aku sangat nyaman dengan tatapan mu yang hanya untuk ku. Tapi aku tidak ingin lebih terluka. Sungguh aku tidak bisa menebak bagaimana perasaan mu.

Jika saja kau tahu. Aku mencintai mu. Aku selalu rindu senyun mu. Kau itu bagai narkoba yang memberi efek adiktif untuk ku.

_**End PoV.**_

.

.

Eren dan Mikasa tengah berbagi sarapan berdua disebuah bangunan kecil dengan taman disekitanya. Maid-maid disana menyiapkan berbagai menu makanan untuk pasangan tersebut.

"Kau habis menangis, Mikasa ?"

"Tidak, mata ku hanya sedang sakit saja."

"Benarkah."

"Iya."

"Mikasa kalau aku bertanya kau mencintai ku atau tidak, bagaimana jawaban mu."

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Hanya bertanya saja."

"Aku mencintai mu."

"Berhenti berbohong Mikasa. Kau menyukai seseorang dikampus mu bukan ?"

DEG. Mikasa menghenikan aktifitas makannya dan menatap ke arah Eren dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kalau aku sangat mencintai mu Mikasa. Enggan melepaskan mu. Tapi apa gunanya menahan mu untuk tetap di sisi ku. Sepertinya bila aku lebih lama lagi menahan mu, kau akan menderita jauh lebih dari saat ini."

"Eren ka-"

"Jujur saja Mikasa pada hati mu. Aku tidak keberatan. Ku rasa aku sudah lama menutup mata ku. Sekarang saat ku membuka mata ku. Kau nampak begitu kacau. Kejarlah dia."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mu."

"Aku bisa mengurus diri ku sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi kalau kau bahagia aku akan bahagia juga. Aku selalu memprioritaskan kebahagian mu, karena aku mencintai mu. Tapi beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau menyukainya."

"Alasan aku menyukainya hanya satu yang bisa ku ungkapkan karena sisanya tidak ada yang bisa ku ungkapkan. Alasan ku menyukainya kerena dia melengkapi diri ku."

"Melengkapi bagaimana ?"

"Aku orangnya gegabah dalam melakukan banyak hal dan tidak berpikiran panjang tapi dia sebaliknya. Aku banyak belajar dari dia. Itu membuatnya sangat nyaman. Mungkin terdengar sederhana tapi itulah salah satu alasan ku."

"Baiklah aku terima."

"Aku pergi dulu ya Eren."

"Hati-hati."

Mikasa meninggalkan Eren. Eren sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dan tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Eren tidak ingin membuat Mikasa tidak bahagia. Sekali lagi, Eren memprioritaskan kebahagian Mikasa.

.

.

.

Mikasa melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Revaille. Rasanya ia sudah siap menyatakan perasaannya. Mau ditolak atau diterima yang jelas Mikasa ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Revaille.

Sampai dirumah Revaille. Mikasa menekan bel nya dan berharap Revaille segera mungkin membukakan pintunya. Tapi...

"Maaf kau cari siapa ?"

Yang berdiri didepan Mikasa bukan Revaille. Melainkan seorang gadis.

"Anda sendiri siapa ?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Aku Hanji. Kau mencari siapa ? Apa mencari Revaille ?"

"Kau siapanya Revaille ?"

"Hei ayolah kau jawab dulu pertanyaan ku nona."

Mikasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya. Setahunya Revaille itu tinggal seorang diri saja. Lalu siapa wanita didepannya ini. Kerabat atau orang lain. Bila orang lain mengapa dia ada disini.

"Siapa yang datang, Hanji ?"

"Tidak tahu, dia hanya diam dan malah bertanya mulu ke aku."

"Mikasa, kau ada apa?" Tanya Revaille.

"A-aaku-"

"Masuklah." Revaille menarik Mikasa masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Revaille menarik Mikasa masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mikasa hanya diam karena dia bingung. Kenapa Revaille membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Kalau kau punya urusan kau bisa katakan disini. Bila di luar sana, Hanji akan menganggu mu."

"Siapa dia memangnya, Revaille ?"

"Dia sepupu ku dari Trost, sedang berkunjung saja."

"Sepupu."

"Iya."

"Benarkah."

"Menurut mu ?"

"Ya aku percaya."

"Lalu ada apa kau kesini sepagi ini ?"

"Revaille aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukai mu."

Revaille terdiam mendengar perkataan Mikasa tadi. Revaille sangat yakin kalau Mikasa mengatakan dia menyukainya.

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?"

"Dia memutuskan ku karena aku mencintai dan menyukai orang lain."

"Benarkah ? Siapa orang itu."

"Ku rasa kau mendengar perkataan ku tadi."

"Aku juga menyukai dan mencintai mu."

"Jadi ?"

"Jadi mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku ?"

"Aku sangat ingin."

Mikasa memeluk Revaille. Rasanya sangat senang dan tenang. Perasananya terbalaskan. Revaille membalas pelukan itu. Sama seperti Mikasa, dia senang perasaannya terbalaskan.

Tapi mendadak sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuh Revaille. Rasanya sangat panas sekali. Dan yang paling parah adalah dia sangat bernafsu melihat Mikasa. Revaille melepaskan pelukannya dari Mikasa.

Mikasa melihat peluh yang mengalir di wajah Revaille. Mikasa khawatir, apa Revaille sakit.

"Revaille kau sakit ?"

"Aku sehat, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan ku rasa aku tahu siapa yang membuat ku seperti ini."

"Maksud mu ?"

"Ku rasa kau harus pulang sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada mu."

"Revaille kau kenapa sih ? Jelaskan !"

"Sungguh ingin tahu."

"Iya."

"Aku merasa panas dan begitu bernafsu melihat mu. Ku rasa si gila Hanji menaruh suatu obat ke kopi ku tadi."

Blush. Wajah Mikasa memerah. Ia paham maksud Revaille.

"Kalau gitu silakan saja."

Revaille terkejut mendengar perkataan Mikasa. Apa artinya, ia sudah diizinkan untuk memiliki Mikasa seutuhnya saat ini. Tapi tetap terkutuklah Hanji. Tapi bukan saatnya dia memiliki Mikasa seutuhnya dalam keadaan dibawah pengaruh obat sialan milik Hanji itu.

"Aku akan menyentuh mu nanti bukan sekarang saat aku dibawah pengaruh obat ini. Kau terlalu berharga untuk ku Mikasa."

"Baiklah kalau gitu aku pulang saja."

"Oke."

Revaille mengantar Mikasa sampai Mikasa berada didalam Mobilnya. Setelah Mikasa melajukan mobilnnya meninggalkan Revaille. Aura gelap mengeliling Revaille. Sungguh ia ingin membunuh sepupunya itu sekarang.

"Hanji dimana kau !"

"Hahaha gomen ne Revaille."

"Tidak ada maaf. Ku habisi kau."

"Ahhhhhh tolong maafkan aku !"

Cinta memang sederhana. Sesederhana alasan mu mencintai seseorang itu.

**End.**

.

.

.

Bagaimana ?

Reviewnya ditunggu :)


End file.
